Fumaric acid esters (FAEs) are approved in Germany for the treatment of psoriasis, are being evaluated in the United States for the treatment of psoriasis and multiple sclerosis, and have been proposed for use in treating a wide range of immunological, autoimmune, and inflammatory diseases and conditions.
FAEs and other fumaric acid derivatives have been proposed for use in treating a wide-variety of diseases and conditions involving immunological, autoimmune, and/or inflammatory processes including psoriasis (Joshi and Strebel, WO 1999/49858; U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,882; Mrowietz and Asadullah, Trends Mol Med 2005, 111(1), 43-48; and Yazdi and Mrowietz, Clinics Dermatology 2008, 26, 522-526); asthma and chronic obstructive pulmonary diseases (Joshi et al., WO 2005/023241 and US 2007/0027076); cardiac insufficiency including left ventricular insufficiency, myocardial infarction and angina pectoris (Joshi et al., WO 2005/023241; Joshi et al., US 2007/0027076); mitochondrial and neurodegenerative diseases such as Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, Huntington's disease, retinopathia pigmentosa and mitochondrial encephalomyopathy (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, US 2006/0205659, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,509,376, 6,858,750, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423); transplantation (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, US 2006/0205659, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,359,003, 6,509,376, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423; and Lehmann et al., Arch Dermatol Res 2002, 294, 399-404); autoimmune diseases (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,509,376, 7,157,423, and US 2006/0205659) including multiple sclerosis (MS) (Joshi and Strebel, WO 1998/52549 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,992; Went and Lieberburg, US 2008/0089896; Schimrigk et al., Eur J Neurology 2006, 13, 604-610; and Schilling et al., Clin Experimental Immunology 2006, 145, 101-107); ischemia and reperfusion injury (Joshi et al., US 2007/0027076); AGE-induced genome damage (Heidland, WO 2005/027899); inflammatory bowel diseases such as Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis; arthritis; and others (Nilsson et al., WO 2006/037342 and Nilsson and Muller, WO 2007/042034).
The mechanism of action of fumaric acid esters is believed to be mediated by pathways associated with the immunological response. For example, FAEs invoke a shift from a Th1 to Th2 immune response, favorably altering the cytokine profile; inhibit cytokine-induced expression of adhesion molecules such as VCAM-1, ICAM-1 and E-selectin, thereby reducing immune cell extravasation; and deplete lymphocytes through apoptotic mechanisms (Lehmann et al., J Investigative Dermatology 2007, 127, 835-845; Gesser et al., J Investigative Dermatology 2007, 127, 2129-2137; Vandermeeren et al., Biochm Biophys Res Commun 1997, 234, 19-23; and Treumer et al., J Invest Dermatol 2003, 121, 1383-1388).
Recent studies suggest that FAEs are inhibitors of NF-κB activation, a transcription factor that regulates the inducible expression of proinflammatory mediators (D'Acquisto et al., Molecular Interventions 2002, 2(1), 22-35). Accordingly, FAEs have been proposed for use in treating NF-κB mediated diseases (Joshi et al., WO 2002/055066; and Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, US 2006/0205659, U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,509,376) Inhibitors of NF-κB activation have also been shown to be useful in angiostatic therapy (Tabruyn and Griffioen, Angiogenesis 2008, 11, 101-106), inflammatory bowel disease (Atreya et al., J Intern Med 2008, 263(6), 591-6); and in animal models of diseases involving inflammation including neutrophilic alveolitis, asthma, hepatitis, inflammatory bowel disease, neurodegeneration, ischemia/reperfusion, septic shock, glomerulonephritis, and rheumatoid arthritis (D'Acquisto et al., Molecular Interventions 2002, 2(1), 22-35).
Studies also suggest that NF-κB inhibition by FAEs may be mediated by interaction with tumor necrosis factor (TNF) signaling. Dimethyl fumarate inhibits TNF-induced tissue factor mRNA and protein expression and TNF-induced DNA binding of NF-κB proteins, and inhibits the TNF-induced nuclear entry of activated NF-κB proteins thereby inhibiting inflammatory gene activation (Loewe et al., J Immunology 2002, 168, 4781-4787). TNF signaling pathways are implicated in the pathogenesis of immune-mediated inflammatory diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, Crohn's disease, psoriasis, psoriatic arthritis, juvenile idiopathic arthritis, and ankylosing spondylitis (Tracey et al., Pharmacology & Therapetuics 2008, 117, 244-279).
Fumaderm®, an enteric coated tablet containing a salt mixture of monoethyl fumarate and dimethylfumarate (DMF) (2) which is rapidly hydrolyzed to monomethyl fumarate (MHF) (1), regarded as the main bioactive metabolite, was approved in Germany in 1994 for the treatment of psoriasis.
Fumaderm® is dosed TID with 1-2 grams/day administered for the treatment of psoriasis. Fumaderm® exhibits a high degree of interpatient variability with respect to drug absorption and food strongly reduces bioavailability. Absorption is thought to occur in the small intestine with peak levels achieved 5-6 hours after oral administration. Significant side effects occur in 70-90% of patients (Brewer and Rogers, Clin Expt'l Dermatology 2007, 32, 246-49; and Hoefnagel et al., Br J Dermatology 2003, 149, 363-369). Side effects of current FAE therapy include gastrointestinal upset including nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea; transient flushing of the skin. Also, DMF exhibits poor aqueous solubility.
Fumaric acid derivatives (Joshi and Strebel, WO 2002/055063, US 2006/0205659, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,423 (amide compounds and protein-fumarate conjugates); Joshi et al., WO 2002/055066 and Joshi and Strebel, U.S. Pat. No. 6,355,676 (mono and dialkyl esters); Joshi and Strebel, WO 2003/087174 (carbocyclic and oxacarbocylic compounds); Joshi et al., WO 2006/122652 (thiosuccinates); Joshi et al., US 2008/0233185 (dialkyl and diaryl esters) and salts (Nilsson et al., US 2008/0004344) have been developed in an effort to overcome the deficiencies of current FAE therapy. Controlled release pharmaceutical compositions comprising fumaric acid esters are disclosed by Nilsson and Müller, WO 2007/042034. Glycolamide ester prodrugs are described by Nielsen and Bundgaard, J Pharm Sci 1988, 77(4), 285-298.